


Church of the Good Chalice Adventure

by ColdCoffins



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCoffins/pseuds/ColdCoffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were-Gas AU. Gascoigne is sent to retrieve the ritual blood from the Church of the Good Chalice in Old Yharnam by the healing church. Djura tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church of the Good Chalice Adventure

Whatever madness that had inspired Djura to accompany Gascoigne on his errand for the church, the powder keg was chastising it.  

The situation had crumbled quickly upon their finding the location of the chalice ritual blood in old yharnam. It was in an ancient, massive church hall. In the buildings center, strung up like some macabre martyr was a colossal boney beast. It’s face hidden by the skin flayed off its back. It was a haunting image indeed.  

Below, gathered around the gory corpse was a horde of beasts. Their arms were raised to the heavens with a chanting drone escaping their sharp toothed maws.  Both hunters were met with confusion when they saw the ritual being preformed below their wooden planked outlook.  Their confusion was soon replaced by panic.  

The strange aura of the chanting vibrating the room sparked a change within Gascoigne. Something beastly was being called forth due to the sermon. The man doubled over with a snarl of pain.  Djuras mind raced as he watched his companion writhe. He couldn’t change now…the moon wasn’t even full!  

“Djura…!” Gascoigne growled out the old hunters name in his pained state.  

Djura took a step towards the large man, arms raised in a motion to help in anyway. 

“Why…is this…!” Gascoigne got out afew more words before there was a sickening squelch and pop as the sides of his mouth split open across his face. More teeth showed to be erupting from inflamed gums.  Gascoigne recoiled from the change, his upper half reeling out over the balcony. From there gravity took hold and he fell from the height of the railing to the stone floor of the chapel below.  Djura raced to the railing to look over. Below him he saw the crumpled black garb that was the tall hunter. 

With haste, Djura descended the wooden platform to Gascoignes side.  The sounds of a quick gory change where emitting from under Gascoignes garb as it swelled in size.  This was not Djuras only problem. 

The chanting beasts had now taken notice of their unwelcomed guests. A beast robed in found curtain let loose a screeching cry to its fellows. They responded with howling cries in return. The smaller, thinner male beasts began to close in on the hunters. They clicked their poison ashen claws and lashed out with elongated limbs wrapped in sullied bandages. 

“Gascoigne…we must go.” Djura told his companion. “We aren’t wanted here, we must leave.”

 Gascoignes hulking dark coated frame rose from the ground. Now a beast he snorted a huff that sent his breath into the air. Gascoigne then threw his palm out infront of Djura. His large lengthened arm created a barrier between the smaller man and the other beasts.  Gascoigne growled at any of the beast men who attempted to approach them. He let loose a challenging roar that caused the creatures to freeze. The beasts in the chapel shrank to submissive forms, moving away from the larger predator in the room.  Djura reached out tepidly and grabbed Gascoignes clawed finger. 

 “This way…come now…” He whispered calmly to his now beastly friend. 

He attempted to guide Gascoigne to the stairs. He knew they could take refuge on the wooden deck platform above until morning.  Gascoigne allowed himself to be guided, despite growling and snapping at any beasts who dared come near.

It was not until Djura could rest on the platform above that he could collect this thoughts on what had occurred. Why were the beasts of old yharnam in sermon? Was it the ritual blood? Is this why the church wanted its contents? Why did their ritual cause a sudden beastly awakening in Gascoigne without the moon? Oh right…Gascoigne. 

Djura looked over his shoulder to see the beastly hunter had not left the doorway into the upper deck area. He paced feverishly to and fro on all fours.

Gascoigne had to protect the other hunter after all. He was small. He was a fool. He would keep Djura safe. The small foolish man. 

Djura walked to the railing to peer over its edge. Below the beast inhabitants of the chapel began to huddle together, their ceremony interrupted. They were all under the giant hung creature, as if it was a shelter -clumped together. They would not try to attack the hunters again. The other predator was bigger, stronger and definitely not so frail-framed as they were. Djura frown as a sensation of pity stirred in his gut. Something about the way these beasts moved and grouped for warmth together…seemed oddly human. 

Djura left the over-look, turning to Beast Gascoigne who still paced. 

“Its alright. Its alright, I say. They won’t be harming us now.” Djura moved forward with his palms up in a submissive gesture. He spoke slower with friendly notes in his voice to keep his now beast of a companion calm. 

Gascoigne still paced. The small man Djura was foolish. Beasts are dangerous. 

“Stop, stop, stop.” Djura placed himself infront of Gascoigne who halted at the man’s interruption of his movements. “Calm down now…you’re only working yourself up. We’ll stay here, in this spot, until morning. …No doubt when you are more, eh…coherent.” 

Djura paused. He was a man of exploration as any good powder keg was. This was his longest time in the presence of Gascoigne while he was a beast. He wanted to answer afew of his own burning questions. 

“Can…you understand me? Some of the other beasts I’ve had interactions with have had mild cognitive ability…” Djura said as he circled Gascoigne once. He stopped when he was infront of the beast hunter again. 

“Can you still talk? Hrm… No, I dont think it would be easy with your…disfigurement.” 

“Djur…a…” Beast Gascoigne growled in a tone of warning quite familiar to the older hunter. 

“Too many questions, ah I see.” Djura paused breifly. “Elieen has told me you sometimes claw or bite yourself in this state. Its something I have experienced in other beasts. ….You must hate your condition so.” 

Gascoigne inhaled, seeming to hold his breath before releasing it. He stood, towering over the smaller hunter, bathing Djura in his shadow. Gascoigne moved over to a corner of the wooden deck where he curled up under his stretched coat with his back to Djura. 

“…Talk for another time perhaps.” Djura responded simply to his companions actions. 

The morning did come eventually. The sun sent its soft rays through the broken windows of the chapel in old yharnam. Djura slept, sitting with his head resting in his hand. The small fire he had made was now smoldering cinders. A hand grasped his shoulder and shook him.

“Djura…” A graveled tried voice said. “Djura wake up.”   
  
Djura started, looking up to meet the face of a human Gascoigne. The taller hunter had hastily attempted to re-tie his bandages around his eyes and he held his stretched, warped garb around him lest it slack off. 

“It is morning. We are leaving. Now.” Gascoigne snapped off the end to every sentence. He no longer wished to be here, Viola was no doubt worried sick about him. 

“Are you well enough to walk…?” Djura asked, standing.

“….Not entirely. I need your help.” Gascoigne admitted under his breath. 

“Then you shall have it.” Djura responded, taking one of Gascoigne’s arms over his shoulder. It was a humorous sight at how the taller hunter dwarfed the man aiding him. Gascoigne tried not to lean his weight too much on the older hunter. The two began to exit the chapel but Djura stopped, turning back to look over the rail to the chapel below.

The beasts inhabiting the chapel first slept in a pile, each close to one another to share their warmth.  

“They sleep so peacefully now.” Djura smiled slightly. “Let us make our exit quiet to not disturb them.” 


End file.
